Fini
by Quetesh
Summary: Juste après Par Amour. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'épisode qui suit, je me suis contentée d'écrire la suite que j'aimerais voir.


**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai visionné « Par amour » vendredi, et ça m'a franchement foutu le moral à zéro. Alors, fidèle à moi-même, j'ai entrepris de rectifier le tir, et ça donne ce qui suit. Je précise que je n'ai vu que la saison 2 de Dark Angel jusqu'à « Par Amour », à l'exception des deux ou trois derniers épisodes de la saison 1. Je vais peut-être écrire des énormités, et je m'en excuse d'avance.

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Dark Angel. Sinon, il y aurait plus que deux saisons… (et je n'aurais pas besoin d'internet pour me souvenir du nom d'Asha)

**Fini.**

Max quitta l'appartement sans se retourner. Quelques pas sur le parquet, un claquement de porte, et s'était fini. Elle était partie. L'alcool pouvait peut-être donner du courage, mais il n'apaisait pas la douleur. _C'est fini._ Deux mots, deux mots et une vie qui s'écroule. _C'est fini._ Deux mots qui résonnaient sans fin dans sa tête, avec sa voix chaude, douce, un peu rauque parfois. Cette qu'il n'entendrait plus s'élever depuis l'entrée, quand elle venait le voir. _C'est fini._

Logan éclata d'un rire amer. Il avait cru à son petit baratin. _On a eu de la chance, Logan. Combien de miracles crois-tu qu'il y aura encore? _Il avait marché. Il avait cru à son discours. Et finalement, elle était comme les autres. Pendant qu'il cherchait une solution, elle s'envoyait en l'air avec Alec. Il s'était fit avoir comme un bleu.

Sa main serra le verre d'alcool au point de la faire exploser. Logan regarda sa main où perlait le sang avec un regard vide.

Et pourtant, il l'aimait. Il ferrait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne. N'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans elle. Ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer.

Terrassé par la douleur, Logan s'assit à même le sol, ramena se genoux contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés. il éclata en sanglot.

Max rentra chez elle sans un mot et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Original Cindy n'avait pas besoin de la connaître comme elle la connaissait pour voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller frapper à la porte de son amie.

"Je peux entrer?", demanda-t-elle. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Max était assise sur son lit et regardait le mur opposé sans bouger. Original Cindy entra dans la pièce et referma silencieusement la porte. Elle allait s'assoir à côté de la transgénique et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- C'est fini, murmura Max sans bouger.

- Logan?"

Max hocha quasi imperceptiblement la tête. Original Cindy lui caressa les cheveux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas... Tu vas trouver un remède contre ce fichu virus et Logan t'accueillera à bras ouverts.

- Non, c'est bien terminé. Il ne voudra plus jamais me voir. Je lui ai dit des choses..."

Un soubresaut agita ses traits, symptôme de sanglots refoulés.

"C'est si grave que ça? demanda Original Cindy.

- ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant... (Max tourna enfin le visage vers son amie et esquissa un petit sourire) ça va aller."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, prenant son casque au passage.

"Où tu vas? demanda Cindy.

- Faire un tour. ça va m'éclaircir les idées."

Là-dessus, Max quitta l'appartement. Cindy la regarda faire, inquiète.

"Logan?"

Entendre son propre nom le sortit de sa torpeur. _Max? Tu es revenue?_ Mais cette voix n'est pas la sienne. Logan préféra replonger dans ses pensées chaotiques.

Asha avait sonné, mais Logan n'avait pas répondu. Comme la porte était ouverte, elle était entrée.

"Logan?", cria-t-elle dans l'entrée. Toujours pas de réponse. Ça devenait inquiétant. Elle s'engagea franchement dans l'appartement. Posant sa veste sur une chaise, elle avisa la carafe de liquide brunâtre aux trois-quarts vide sur la tale basse. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Logan?"

Asha continua jusqu'au salon. Il était vide. Faisant demi-tour, elle vit soudain Logan recroquevillé contre la paroi qui délimitait l'entrée et sursauta.

"Logan! Ça ne va pas?"

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea même pas. Asha s'approcha, inquiète, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle leva la main, hésita, puis la posa sur l'épaule de Logan.

"Vas-t-en."

Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lever la tête. Asha laissa ses doigts caresser la nuque de Logan dans un geste affectueux.

"Tu as dormi ici?", demanda-t-elle doucement.

Logan ne répondit pas. Asha se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis se leva, tirant sur le bras de Logan pour le forcer à se lever.

"Allez, il faut que tu te reposes dans un vrai lit."

Logan se laissa faire comme un enfant épuisé et se leva. Asha l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre, lui retira ses chaussures et le borda. Quad elle fut sûre qu'il dormait, elle passa dans le salon et s'assit sur le sofa. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans un état comparable, il pensait que Max était morte. Il était sans doute arrivé quelque chose à la transgénique. A moins qu'elle n'ait décidé de ne plus le voir à cause de ce virus. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'être fixée. Asha se leva et empoigna le téléphone. Elle ouvrit un carnet d'adresse, à la recherche du numéro d'Original Cindy.

Avec beaucoup de volonté, Asha avait réussi à rendre Logan présentable et presque normal. Elle l'avait ensuite traîné au Crash. Il était temps qu'il se rende compte que le monde avait continué de tourner sans lui et que la vie continuait. Elle ferait juste attention à ce qu'Alec ne vienne pas faire le malin. Il en serait bien capable.

Installés au "balcon", ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le reste de la boîte. Pas de trace de Max ni d'Alec. Tant mieux. Par contre, Logan ne se déridait pas. Il fixait le fond de son verre vide. Asha ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

"Je vais aller chercher un autre pichet", dit-elle en se levant. Logan ne répondit pas. ça devenait lassant. Elle prit le pichet vide sur leur table et s'éloigna. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'en son absence, quelqu'un le tirerait de sa léthargie.

Accoudée au comptoir en attendant son pichet, Asha ne vit pas Alec entrer. Lui, par contre, vit tout de suite Logan et se dirigea vers lui.

Alec s'assit à la place d'Asha, juste en face de Logan. Celui-ci leva lentement la tête.

"Salut, Logan. Tout va comme tu veux? demanda Alec avec son habituel air débordant de confiance en soi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Logan sombrement.

- Je cherche Max. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue, par hasard?"

Logan plissa les yeux de colère et serra les poings. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Avec cette force qu'apporte la rage, il empoigna Alec et lui cala un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le transgénique, surpris, tomba de sa chaise. Il se releva en se tenant la mâchoire.

"Ça va pas!"

Logan s'était levé et se préparait à repartir à l'assaut. Alec, perdu, esquivait les coups. Une petite foule s'était rassemblée autour d'eux. Les quelques spectateurs qui avaient reconnu en Alec le catcheur Monty Cora l'encourageaient et engageaient des paris sur lui - ou contre lui (1).

"Ecoute, Logan, il y a d'autres moyens de régler ça, j'en suis sûr - quoique "ça" puisse être. Alors, arrête, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal..."

Mais Logan n'écoutait pas. Il voulait lui faire mal. Qu'il sache ce que cela faisait de souffrir.

Voyant qu'il ne le résonnerait pas, Alec se dressa, arrêta un poing de Logan et lui appliqua un coup de tête. Le Veilleur vacilla et s'écroula.

"Désolé", dit Alec.

Ecartant les spectateurs, Asha se précipita aux côtés de Logan qui, assommé, gisait sur le plancher. Elle s'agenouilla. Alec la rejoignit.

"Allons-nous-en d'ici avant que les flics n'arrivent, dit-il.

- Tu es fier de toi? lui répondit violemment Asha.

- Non, mais c'est lui qui a commencé", répondit Alec.

Il aida Asha à redresser Logan, puis le chargea sur son épaule.

"Il a fallu que tu viennes te vanter, n'est-ce pas? Tu es pitoyable.

- Hé, minute. (Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie à pas pressés) Je voulais juste savoir où est Max. Je ne lui ai rien dit d'autre.

- ça t'amuse de lui faire du mal? Tu couches avec Max et tu viens remuer le couteau dans la plaie? Ça t'apporte quoi, exactement?

- C'est quoi, cette histoire? Je ne suis pas encore assez dingue pour coucher avec cette fille."

Ils étaient dans la rue à présent. Ils rejoignirent la voiture de Logan, garée un peu plus loin. Asha ouvrit la portière arrière et Alec déposa le propriétaire sur la banquette. Il passa ensuite à la place du copilote, tandis qu'Asha prenait le volant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda la blonde alors qu'il s'installait.

- Je viens. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi il m'en veut.

- C'n'est pas la peine de jouer les innocents. Max a avoué que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble. Ça te semble suffisant comme raison?

- Quoi?

- Logan t'a vu sortir de chez elle au petit matin, alors arrête."

Alec soupira. Tout s'éclairait.

"Quel couillon, dit-il.

- Je te demande pardon? fit Asha, outrée.

- Réfléchis. Max voulait le quitter, mais lui, il s'accrochait. Quel meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser que de le pousser à la détester? Il a dû lui dire qu'il m'avait vu et elle a préféré lui raconter un mensonge pour lui faire mal. C'est logique, non?"

Asha le regarda avec scepticisme. Mais elle devait avouer que son raisonnement ne manquait pas de logique. Elle jeta un œil à Logan, toujours inconscient, puis revint à Alec.

"Jure-moi que c'est vrai.

- Tu fais confiance à mes serments, maintenant?

- Alec...

- Ok, je te jure que je n'ai pas couché avec Max. Elle n'a fait que m'héberger."

Asha regarda de nouveau Logan avec une profonde tristesse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui dire?

- La vérité, répondit Alec. Je ne veut pas qu'il me saute à la gorge à chaque fois que je le croise."

Une sirène de police retentit au loin. La police arrivait.

"Allons-nous-en", dit Alec.

Asha acquiesça et fit démarrer la voiture.

N'oublions pas que la dernière fois qu'il est monté sur un ring, il s'est fait rétamé par une femme. Ok, c'était une transgénique super-forte et super-maligne, mais ça, le public ne le sait pas.

Max avait entendu parler d'une vente d'essence dans un quartier un peu louche de Seattle. L'endroit n'était pas sûr, mais le réservoir de sa moto était presque à sec. Max ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer cette occasion.

Marchant à côté de son vélo, elle traversait une rue encombrée de détritus pour rejoindre l'adresse qu'on lui avait donnée. Elle se dépêchait. Elle voulait être partie rapidement.

Alors qu'elle dépassait une ruelle sur sa droite, elle remarqua un mouvement dans l'ombre. Un homme cagoulé tout en noir, armé d'une carabine, surgit de la ruelle et la mit en joue. Max saisit le canon de l'arme et l'arracha à son possesseur. Elle la jeta plus loin et attrapa son agresseur par le bras. Elle l'envoya voler contre un mur. L'homme tomba inanimé. Max s'approcha du corps et s'agenouilla pour vérifier qu'il était inconscient. Quelque chose de dur heurta l'arrière de sa tête. Avant de vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Max sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'homme qui l'avait frappée, vêtu de la même manière que son complice, s'agenouilla et vérifia que la jeune femme était bien inconsciente. Rassuré, il se leva et fit un geste. Deux autres hommes sortirent de la ruelle et emmenèrent l'homme inconscient. Celui qui avait frappé Max se chargea de cette dernière.

Le coup avait été dur pour Logan. Même si les radios qu'Asha l'avait obligé à passer ne montraient pas de fracture, il avait eut mal au crâne pendant plusieurs heures. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de comprendre ce qu'Asha et Alec lui avaient révélé. Max avait dit ça pour le blesser. Elle n'avait jamais couché avec Alec. Ça changeait tout. Les choses pouvaient s'arranger.

Logan avait repris du poil de la bête. Il avait repris un train de vie normal, au grand soulagement d'Asha. Plus que jamais, il cherchait une solution, ou seulement une piste, pour le virus qui lui gâchait la vie. Il pouvait rester des heures entières sur le même problème, négligeant parfois de manger ou de dormir. Cela aurait dû inquiéter Asha, mais au fond, elle préférait de loin le voir comme ça.

Max se réveilla dans une petite cellule sombre. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle sentit la douleur encore vive à l'arrière de son crâne. Avec une grimace, elle passa sa main à l'endroit qui lui faisait mal et sentit qu'on lui avait mis un pansement. Lentement, elle s'assit contre un mur. Elle évalua rapidement ses possibilités d'évasion. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, mais une grande bouche d'aération s'ouvrait dans le mur à sa gauche. En sautant, elle réussirait probablement à l'ouvrir. Elle avait l'air de ne tenir qu'à un fil. Le problème était réglé. Dès que la douleur serait un peu moins forte, elle s'en irait.

Max inspira une bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers l'est. Sortir de sa cellule avait été un jeu d'enfant. Elle avait ouvert la bouche d'aération sans problème et avait rampé dans le conduit jusqu'à une pièce vide, mais possédant une fenêtre. Elle l'avait fracturée et était sortie. Elle n'avait pas rencontré âme qui vive. Ses agresseur de savaient manifestement pas à qui ils avaient affaire. Cela dit, elle en parlerait quand même à Logan. Non. Pas à Logan. Max soupira. Ile ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à lui parler de quoi que ce soit. C'était fini.

Enfin, chez elle. Max sourit en passant la porte. Puis elle se figea. Logan était assis et l'attendait, selon toute vraisemblance. D'instinct, Max recula de quelques pas, puis reprit contenance.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle avec un vague courroux de circonstance.

- J'ai vu Alec ce matin, lui répondit Logan avec un petit sourire.

- Et alors?", fit Max. Mais elle savait où il allait en venir.

"Il m'a raconté une version assez différente de la tienne, en ce qui concerne d'autre soir."

Max ne répondit pas et alla se faire un café. Tout en versant l'eau dans l'appareil, elle se demanda comment elle s'en tirerait, cette fois. Comment allait-elle trouver la force de l'envoyer balader encore une fois?

Elle l'entendit se lever et la rejoindre. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à savoir où il s'arrêterait. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le toucher par inadvertance. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'immobiliser à l'orée de sa vision, elle se détendit un peu. Elle se décida à parler avant que Logan ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ce serait plus facile.

"Ecoute, Logan, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Ça ne change rien. C'est fini, tu comprends?

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous laisser une chance? répondit calmement Logan.

- Une chance! s'exclama Max. C'est sans issue, Logan! On ne peut pas se débarrasser de ce virus, et combien de temps crois-tu que tu tiendras sans qu'on puisse se toucher? (Elle se radoucit.) Arrêtons maintenant, avant de se faire souffrir davantage."

Les traits de Logan se durcirent.

"Non, répondit-il fermement. Je refuse de baisser les bras. Il y a sûrement une solution quelque part.

- Et combien de temps vas-tu la chercher, ta solution imaginaire? Un an? Deux? Dix?"

Logan soupira et baissa les yeux. Max avait mal de lui parler comme ça, mais il le fallait. C'était la seule solution.

"Laisse-moi un mois. Rien qu'un. Après, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, lui dit Logan doucement.

- Logan...

- S'il te plait. On doit au moins essayer. Je te laisserais tranquille après, je te le jure."

Max savait qu'elle ne devrait pas accepter. Elle ne ferait que lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais peut-être que ce mois l'aiderait à accepter l'inévitable. Mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il trouverait une solution.

"D'accord, répondit-elle. Un mois. Pas plus."

Logan sourit.

"Je vais trouver une solution, dit-il.

- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion", répondit Max.

Mais il semblait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne pourrait ébranler sa confiance.

La bonne nouvelle tomba trois semaines plus tard, sous forme d'un message sur son bipper. Max était passé voir Joshua. Depuis qu'il avait dû quitter Annie, il avait plus que jamais besoin de compagnie. Le transgénique aux airs canins lui montrait sa dernière peinture lorsque le bipper de Max retentit. Elle jeta machinalement un œil au message qui s'affichait. _J'ai trouvé._ Le cœur de Max s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas possible. Max ferma les yeux en sentit la joie l'envahir. Il avait trouvé! Mais il fallait être prudent. Ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Voir avant de croire. Max rattacha son bipper.

"Joshua, je dois y aller. Une urgence. Je repasserai plus tard, grand frère.

- D'accord, Max, à plus tard."

Max se dépêcha de sortir et d'enfourcher sa moto. Elle fonça jusqu'à l'appartement de Logan. Celui-ci attendait, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil. Lorsqu'elle entra, il se leva.

"Alors", demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine d'enlever son blouson.

Logan agita une boîte de comprimés qu'il tenait dans la main droite.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Max.

- La solution répondit-il. On a toujours pensé qu'on devait éliminer le virus dans ton sang, alors qu'il suffisait de renforcer mon système immunitaire. Un ami à moi a synthétisé les anticorps présents dans le sang des transgéniques; Un petit comprimé et je suis immunisé pour une vingtaine d'heures."

Max n'osait y croire.

"Mais... Tu es sûr que ça marche?

- On a fait tous les tests possibles. Ça marche."

Logan sourit.

"Il faut une dizaine de minutes pour que ça agisse. (Logan regarda sa montre). ça fait une heure que j'ai pris le dernier. (Il haussa les épaules). Ça devrait être bon."

Max sourit et s'approcha lentement. Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation avant de lever la main et de toucher le menton de Logan. Celui-ci remit tendrement une des mèches brunes de la transgénique derrière son oreille, puis laissa son index glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Max ferma les yeux. Le calvaire était fini. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux.

Il était tard. Logan était assis face à un écran d'ordinateur, absorbé dans ses recherches. En plus de la lumière bleutée de l'écran, une unique lampe de bureau posée à côté de la machine éclairait la pièce. Une tasse de café fumait à portée de la main de Logan. Tout était calme.

Le silence fut soudain rompu par une série de coups rapides frappés à la porte. Logan leva la tête et écouta attentivement. Les coups continuaient à marteler la porte, et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'une sorte de _grattement_. Le Veilleur se leva et avança jusqu'à être à portée de voix de la porte.

"Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il fermement.

- C'est Joshua, Logan", répondit la voix étouffée du transgénique canin.

Logan se précipita à grandes enjambées vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Joshua entra rapidement.

"Joshua, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors?" demanda-t-il, surpris et plutôt inquiet.

Joshua savait qu'il ne devait pas sortir. Ça devait être grave pour qu'il ait désobéi à Max.

"Je cherche Max, répondit Joshua en reniflant l'appartement.

- Désolé, mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vue..., répondit Logan. Tu as demandé à Alec?

- Oui, mais Alec n'a pas vu Max, Original Cindy n'a pas vu Max et Logan n'a pas vu Max. Max a disparu. Il faut qu'on retrouve Max."

Le transgénique regarda Logan avec une profonde tristesse et beaucoup d'inquiétude. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils ; ça ne ressemblait pas à Max de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose.

"J'appelle Cindy, Alec et Asha. On va la retrouver", dit Logan en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs attachés, aux lunettes à monture d'écaille, vêtue d'une blouse blanche de médecin, se pencha sur Max et repositionna un capteur sur la tempe de cette dernière. Elle se redressa et se retourna pour prendre une seringue et un morceau d'ouate imbibé de désinfectant sur une table blanche. Elle tourna le bras de Max de façon à voir l'envers de son coude. Elle désinfecta soigneusement puis enfonça l'aiguille dans la peau de sa patiente. Celle-ci ne tressaillit même pas. La femme aux cheveux noirs aspira une quantité raisonnable de sang et retira l'aiguille. Elle fit immédiatement un pansement à Max, puis prit la seringue et la plaça dans un appareil médical très sophistiqué. Celui-ci devrait lui donner rapidement une analyse de l'échantillon de sang. Pendant que la machine travaillait, la jeune femme laissa errer son regard sur le cocon dans lequel elle travaillait. Elle trouvait rassurants les murs blancs nus de la salle d'examen et le silence apaisant que venaient à peine rompre les doux bourdonnements des machines médicales. Sa patiente, inconsciente, gisait calmement sur la table d'examen. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, imperturbable dans le coma artificiel dans lequel elle était plongée.

La machine d'analyse émit un petit bip lorsqu'elle eut fini. La jeune femme se tourna vers les feuilles de résultat qui venaient d'être imprimées. Elle les examina avec attention. Ce sujet était dans une forme éblouissante. C'était assurément une bonne prise pour l'entreprise. Mais un détail attira soudain son attention. La jeune femme devint soucieuse. Elle allait contacter son supérieur lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce.

"Alors, Mindy, tout ce passe bien? demanda-t-il.

- Le sujet accepte bien le module de réalité virtuelle. Elle est en très bonne santé, mais la machine a détecté un virus dans son sang. Elle n'en est pas affectée, mais il est pourtant là."

Le supérieur fronça les sourcils.

"Lancez une phase de création d'un antivirus. Nous ne pouvons pas vendre un produit infecté.

- Bien, Monsieur. Il y a autre chose que vous devriez voir."

La jeune femme emmena l'homme jusqu'à la tête de Max. Précautionneusement, elle souleva la tête et les épaule de la patiente et indiqua le bas de la nuque, où apparaissait le code-barres de la transgénique.

"Une mutante... Intéressant... Mindy, je crois que nous avons fait notre meilleure prise..."

De toute évidence, Max avait disparu quand elle était partie acheter de l'essence. Du moins, plus personne ne l'avait vue depuis. Elle s'était volatilisée. Logan avait activé tous ses réseaux d'informations en espérant glaner quelques infos utiles. Il avait finalement reçu un rapport intéressant et avait aussitôt contacté Alec et Asha. Ils étaient maintenant dans le salon, à attendre les conclusions de Logan.

" J'ai un ami qui enquête sur plusieurs disparitions de catcheurs à Terminal City. il a découvert un réseau d'enlèvements destinés à produire des gardes du corps et des hommes de main conditionnés. Il a infiltré une de leurs ventes aux enchères et, selon ses dires, il a vu : 'une mutante incroyablement sexy douée d'une force incroyable'. Son voisin lui aurait dit l'avoir vue étaler le célèbre Monty Cora en un temps record."

Logan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de terminer sa phrase avec une pointe de moquerie à l'adresse d'Alec. Celui-ci grimaça.

"C'est elle. Tu sais à qui elle a été vendue? dit-il.

- Apparemment, à un riche armateur grec, un dénommé Kristatos. Il faudra agir vite avant qu'il n'emmène Max dans son pays.

- Et où pourras-t-on le trouver, ce Kristatos? demanda Asha.

- Il est descendu au Grand Hôtel. Reste à savoir si Max est avec lui.

- Si tu veux mon avis, lança Alec, s'il a acheté une beauté comme Max, c'est pour l'exhiber. Quoi de plus normal qu'une belle femme au bras d'un homme riche? Personne ne s'étonnera qu'il la ramène à son hôtel, et qui irait s'imaginer qu'elle le protège? C'est le garde du corps parfait.

- On doit donc infiltrer le Grand Hôtel, c'est ça? demanda Asha.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça. Elle est conditionnée. Elle ne nous reconnaîtra pas."

Un silence lourd tomba sur le groupe.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dans ce cas? demanda Alec.

- Il faut trouver le mode de conditionnement qu'ils utilisent et comment le combattre. Mon ami va m'envoyer les informations qu'il a déjà découvertes.

- Et si on ne trouve pas? demanda Asha.

- Il faudra la ramener ici par tous les moyens. On ne peut pas la laisser partir pour la Grèce."

"Le garde du corps idéal."

Un homme grand, la cinquantaine grisonnante, examinait Max comme s'il s'était agis d'une œuvre d'art. Celle-ci se tenait droite dans une combinaison noire flatteuse et regardait fixement devant elle. L'homme sourit. Sa plus belle réussite.

En retrait, Mindy et son supérieur attendaient le verdict final. Cette mutante leur vaudrait certainement une promotion. C'était la chance de leur vie.

"Est-elle prête à être livrée? demanda l'homme.

- Oui, tout est en règle, répondit le supérieur.

- Parfait...", murmura l'homme avec un sourire.

"Alors?", demanda Asha en rejoignant Logan.

Celui-ci étudiait les données que lui avait envoyées son ami. Asha posa une tasse de café à côté du clavier de l'ordinateur et prit une gorgée de sa propre tasse. Logan se renversa sur son le dossier de sa chaise et se frotta les yeux.

"Ils utilisent une puce qu'ils implantent dans le cou des sujets. Il va falloir la ramener ici pour l'enlever."

Il prit sa tasse et en bu un peu.

"Ok. On y va quand?

- Ce soir. L'hôtel est protégé, mais pas assez pour nous poser problème.

- Qui ça, nous?", demanda Asha.

Logan ne paru pas comprendre.

"Alec, toi et moi, dit-il comme une évidence.

- Non, toi, tu restes ici. Elle va sans doute frapper, et tu pourrais être touché."

Logan baissa les yeux.

"Très bien. Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix."

Il se tourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur tandis qu'Asha prévenait Alec.

Comme Logan l'avait prédit, entrer dans l'hôtel ne leur posa pas de problème. Alec et Asha s'étaient séparés dès leur arrivée sur les lieux. Ils comptaient surprendre Max en arrivant de deux côtés. Cela augmentait leurs chances de neutraliser la transgénique. Alec allait escalader la façade et entrer par la fenêtre tandis qu'Asha entrerait par la porte de la chambre. L'un parviendrait bien à surprendre Max pendant qu'elle s'occupait de l'autre.

Alec arriva à hauteur de la fenêtre de la suite et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il ne détectait aucun mouvement dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il sortit son matériel et découpa une partie de la vitre pour se glisser dans la suite. Il se débarrassa silencieusement de son harnais et fit quelques pas en restant sur ses gardes.

Plaquée contre le mur d'un couloir, Asha jeta un regard rapide à l'embranchement qu'elle avait atteint. Personne. Silencieusement, elle prit le couloir sur sa gauche et avança. Soudain, alors que le couloir faisait un coin, elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient. Asha regarda précipitamment autour d'elle et se précipita dans un petit réduit marqué : buanderie. Coincée entre des balais et des serpillères, elle attendit, retenant son souffle. Les voix s'arrêtèrent devant le réduit. Asha put distinguer leur discours. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un homme qui raccompagnait sa fiancée. Leurs au-revoir semblaient interminables. La blonde espérait que ça ne compromettrait pas l'opération.

Alec explorait la suite avec précaution. Pas de trace de Max. Asha n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il pourrait alors lui annoncer qu'il s'était trompé et que leur amie n'était pas là. ça ne l'enchantait guère.

Un pied vint soudain le frapper par derrière. Alec avança de quelques pas sous le choc et lutta pour rester en équilibre. Il se retourna rapidement pour constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Max était bien là. Et elle avait l'air très en colère.

La transgénique repartit à l'assaut. Alec esquivait comme il pouvait, avec une sensation désagréable de déjà-vu. Mais que faisait Asha?

Max envoya un coup de pied à la tête d'Alec, mais rata sa cible et explosa un vase en porcelaine sur une armoire. Alec en profita pour faire pivoter le combat, de façon à ce que Max soit dos à la porte. Asha pouvait encore arriver.

La jeune femme reprit le combat sans attendre. Alec cherchait un moyen de la distraire pour pouvoir l'assommer. Il esquiva un coup de poing et décida d'essayer de la ramener à la raison. Il n'avait pas mieux.

"Max, arrête! C'est moi, Alec. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me taper dessus, mais ce n'est pas le moment. (Un coup de pied frôla son oreille.) On soit te ramener chez Logan. Tu te souviens de Logan?"

Max hésita. Logan. Dans le flou complet de son esprit, ce nom évoquait quelque chose. Une image, oui. Le visage d'un homme séduisant qui lui souriait. Déstabilisée, elle arrêta de se battre. Asha en profita pour l'assommer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? lui demanda Alec en prenant Max pour la relever.

- J'ai eu un problème. Je te raconterai. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle s'arrête?

- Le coup classique. Je lui ai parlé de Logan. On se serait cru dans un mauvais film."

Shankar avait retiré sans difficulté la puce de Max. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, la transgénique avait été désorientée, mais elle se rappelait de tout. Y compris d'un morceau de sa vie qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

"Réalité virtuelle? demanda Max.

- Oui, répondit Logan. Faire croire au patient qu'il est toujours conscient. Comme ça, il ne se bat pas pour se réveiller."

Ils étaient assis dans le salon de Logan. Asha s'occupait de décrypter le contenu de la puce, au cas où, et Alec l'avait rejointe, peu tenté à l'idée de tenir la chandelle.

Max n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se souvenait parfaitement être rentrée chez elle, avoir parlé à Logan, l'avoir touché... Logan en avait déduit qu'elle avait eu affaire à une réalité virtuelle pour la maintenir dans le coma.

"Leur petit manège était bien au point, dit Max.

- En effet. Qui sait combien de personne ils ont conditionné comme ça."

Max se leva.

"Merci de m'avoir sortie de là, Logan, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Mais il vaut mieux que j'y aille, maintenant."

Logan se leva à son tour.

"Max, attends."

Max soupira.

"Rien n'a changé, Logan. On ne doit plus se voir.

- C'est trop dur", dit-il, la gorge nouée. Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Pas encore.

"Tu t'y feras, répondit Max en luttant pour rester neutre. Tu n'as pas le choix."

Elle tourna vers la sortie pour clore la discussion avant de le regretter.

"Oh si, j'ai une autre solution, murmura Logan, l'air sombre. Si elle le quittait, alors autant en finir à sa manière. Il saisit le bras de Max pour la forcer à lui faire face, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa.

Prise au dépourvu, Max ne réagit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin le réflexe de repousser Logan, elle savait qu'il était trop tard. Il allait mourir. C'était fini. Paralysée par l'horreur, elle ne pouvait plus qu'attendre qu'il s'écroule.

Mais ça n'arriva pas. Après une minute à être resté immobile, Logan regarda ses mains, puis posa les yeux sur Max.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'assit sur le canapé. Max, toujours sous le choc, l'imita.

"Je... je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu devrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Elle se mit à trembler.

Asha les rejoignit dans le salon, parfaitement inconsciente de ce qui venait d'arriver.

"C'est incroyable, dit-elle. Cette puce contient tout le processus qu'ils ont fait passer à Max. Les tests, le conditionnement, tout y est."

Max et Logan l'écoutaient attentivement.

"Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant, reprit Asha. Ils ont détecté le virus et, apparemment, ils l'ont annihilé. Bien sûr, il faudra faire quelques tests, mais si l'on en croit ce rapport..."

Max et Logan échangèrent un regard. Le virus avait disparu. Ça expliquait tout. Max se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et puis sourit. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta dans les bras de Logan et l'embrassa. Une larme de bonheur dévala sa joue. Oui, c'était fini. Mais pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.

Asha n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Coupée dans son élan, elle resta plantée devant ce spectacle.

"Alors, fit Alec en la rejoignant. On dirait que votre miracle - mouais..."

Max et Logan n'avaient probablement même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé.

"Ma chère Asha, je t'offre un verre, déclara-t-il en retournant chercher sa veste.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Asha. Je prends mon manteau."

Fin.

**Voilà ! Nous sommes le mercredi après « Par Amour » et j'ai fini ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi vite… Maintenant, j'attends de connaître vos impressions ! Pour les fans de cinéma (et aussi pour les autres), j'ai mis une petite référence à un film dans cette histoire. Ça me passe le temps. J'offre une créa de n'importe quel genre à tout personne qui retrouvera cette référence :) **


End file.
